


What do you mean you'd marry me?

by TheGardenFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Flirty Minghao, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Jealous Junhui, Jihoon is so done with them all, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Still fluffy tho, Top Kim Mingyu, Voyeurism, gone wrong, i guess lol, kiss/marry/kill game, meanie is the main couple, mom i did it i wrote smut, now with second chapter, side junhao, there's jihan too, which is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: "Kiss marry kill. All Seventeen members, excluding you. Go!" Mingyu yelled."No." Wonwoo looked at him shocked."Three, two, one..." Mingyu began counting down."Uhh kill Seungkwan, marry you, kiss Minghao!" he said in the end, burying his face in his hands."What?!" Mingyu screeched.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 11
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Wonhao happened but it did. I feel dirty but I don't regret anything （￣へ￣）.

"What are you watching?"

It was a quiet night. The upper dorms were buzzing with life, as most of the boys had migrated there to play monopoly, like the losers they were. That left the lower dorms uncharacteristically quiet and calm. Wonwoo was just getting ready to go upstairs as well. The silence of his room got boring after two hours without talking to anyone.

"Just a _kill marry kiss_ anime version video..."

Mingyu had returned home a little while ago. He had gone out with his same age friends instead of staying inside and playing monopoly, like the rest of them flops. He was on his pajamas now, laying on the couch and watching random videos on YouTube.

But seriously, kiss marry kill _anime version?_ What king of nerd-?

"I'm not even going to ask." Wonwoo snorted.

"Don't judge me, there are some seriously hard choices in here." Mingyu murmured.

Wonwoo looked at him blankly. "I truly wish you the best then.” he said sarcastically. “I'm heading up."

"Wait." Mingyu called and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head and he angled his phone so Wonwoo could look at the screen. "Yuuki Asuna, Gasai Yuno and Bishamon. Go."

"Kill them all." Wonwoo snorted again.

Mingyu gasped horrified. "Not Bishamon! Look at her!"

"Mingyu, it's anime." Wonwoo smiled condescendingly.

"You're a horrible human being." Mingyu whined.

"It's a stupid game." Wonwoo shrugged. " _Especially_ when it is about anime girls."

"It's not! I bet you'd be too much of a coward to play it, even if it was about real people." Mingyu huffed.

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. Maybe going upstairs could wait. His decision-making abilities were being challenged by _Mingyu_ of all people, and his pride couldn't allow that to happen. He walked around the couch and plopped next to the other.

"Bring it." he said stubbornly, looking straight at his eyes.

"IU sunbaenim, Emma Watson and Lady Gaga." Mingyu replied in a heartbeat. The speed match begun. Wonwoo couldn't let himself hesitate.

"Kiss Emma Watson, marry IU sunbaenim, kill Lady Gaga." Wonwoo replied equally as fast.

"Billie Eilish, Scarlet Johansson, uuuh Beyoncé." Mingyu blurted the three first celebrity names that came to his mind.

"Kiss Beyoncé, marry Scarlet Johansson, kill Billie Eilish." Wonwoo said, feeling only a little guilty about his murder choice. He couldn't hesitate with his pride on the line. Mingyu must have noticed that he had no difficulty with choices like these, because he quickly changed tactics.

"Boys ver!" Mingyu clapped, and before Wonwoo could react he continued. "Kang Daniel, Justin Bieber, Lee Dong Wook!"

"What the hell Mingyu?" Wonwoo groaned.

"Aha! You're hesitating!" Mingyu pointed at him in triumph.

"Hell no! Uhh kiss Lee Dong Wook, marry Kang Daniel, kill Justin Bieber!" Wonwoo quickly blurted.

"Yoo Kihyun, Im Jaebum, Jeon Jungkook." Mingyu smirked.

Wonwoo's jaw dropped. Mingyu had found his weak spot, easily like that. He wouldn't kill any of those people! And he definitely wouldn't kiss or marry them! Curse Mingyu for knowing him so well.

"Three, two, one..." Mingyu counted and Wonwoo clenched his fists.

"Kiss Jeon Jungkook, marry Im Jaebum, kill Yoo Kihyun!" he shouted, making a mental note to send a lengthy apologetic letter to Monsta X's dorm tonight.

"Jeez, I'm so telling that to Kihyun hyung." Mingyu said appalled.

"Are you done, Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo glared at him.

Mingyu smirked again. "You're losing this hyung." he said. "All Seventeen members, excluding you." he said evilly.

"No." Wonwoo looked at him shocked. The closer the people were to him, the harder was the choice.

"Three, two, one..." Mingyu begun counting again.

"Uhh kill Seungkwan, marry you, kiss Minghao!" he said in the end, burying his face in his hands.

"What?!" Mingyu screeched. "You'd marry me?!"

"Shut up, I panicked!" Wonwoo said horrified.

"Oh my god! I can’t believe you!" Mingyu yelled and jumped on the couch, equally panicked.

"It's a decent choice okay? You'd cook and clean for me." Wonwoo tried to defend himself.

"Sure darling, should I wash your clothes too? Give you a massage?" Mingyu looked at him with fake sweetness.

"Wouldn't say no to either of those." Wonwoo shrugged. He wasn't going to be embarrassed by _Mingyu_ , dammit!

"You wouldn't-" Mingyu begun, but blushed before he could finish his sentence and decided to change the subject. "And what did poor Seungkwan do to you?" he yelled instead.

"Remember that time he put his red underwear in the washing machine with our white socks and they all turned pink? Revenge, bitch." he said, leaning back on the couch with a smirk. He had actually put real thought in that choice.

Mingyu momentarily forgot that they were bickering because he cracked an amused smile and sat back down. "I'd actually help you with that." he said.

"How you wanna do it?" Wonwoo leaned closer conspiratorially.

"Let's get Jihoon hyung in the plan too." Mingyu rubbed his hands together.

"Brilliant idea. I'll go get him." Wonwoo said and got up again.

He wanted to go upstairs anyway. Enough messing with Mingyu, it had gotten too embarrassing too quickly. He wore his slippers and went to his room to grab his green hoodie to wear over his sleeping shirt. By the time he returned to the living room, Mingyu was laying down again, watching another video on his phone, their plan to murder Seungkwan thankfully forgotten. Wonwoo passed by him without saying goodbye. He opened the door, and he was just about to step out of the room when Mingyu lowered his phone once again.

"Wait a minute. You'd kiss Minghao?" he asked curiously.

Wonwoo slammed the door behind him.

~~~~~~

Hip hop unit dance practice was over. Wonwoo swept his sweaty hair back and reached for his water bottle at the floor. They just _had_ to add choreography to every song they made, didn't they? Hip hop unit’s choreography was admittedly a lot easier than their main ones, but still, choreography was choreography and Wonwoo was a _rapper_ , dammit. He sat on the wooden floor, with no intention of ever getting back up. He was too tired.

Mingyu shot him a pitying grin as he left the room behind Hansol, with no offer to help him up whatsoever. Wonwoo was going to kick his ass tonight, if he ever managed to return to the dorms. How dare Mingyu abandon him the time Wonwoo needed him the most?

It was quite peaceful on the ground in the empty practice room though. That was Wonwoo's last schedule for the day too, so there really was no need to hurry and get up. He leaned his head back on the mirror and looked at the ceiling contemplatively.

How many times had he been in a position like this at their old training room with Mingyu by his side? Back when they were trainees, Mingyu always made sure that Wonwoo was with him before he exited the practice room. Too bad they had grown up from that. Now, they were members of the hip hop unit of Seventeen, and Mingyu couldn't afford to waste time waiting for him. He barely had 40 minutes to get to Inkigayo after all, being an MC and all. His schedule was busier than Wonwoo's nowadays. Wonwoo understood that Mingyu didn’t have as much time as before, but it wouldn't be that much of a lie if he said that without Mingyu to drag him up, he didn't have any motivation to move from this spot.

He sat at the ground for a long time. The lights were starting to get blurry above him, but he couldn't take his eyes off them. It would be bad for his back if he fell asleep like that, but there was no bone in him with the willpower to get up. That was until suddenly, the door slammed open. One blond head came running inside the room.

"Wonwoo!?" Soonyoung asked, surprised to see him there.

Behind him, Junhui, Minghao and Chan begun entering, all throwing the same curious glances at him. Was it time for the performance’s unit dance practice already? Had he really been sitting in the floor doing absolutely nothing for half an hour? Frankly, it wasn't something he would put above himself. His determination chose to manifest itself in the weirdest situations.

"Hey." he waved at his group mates lazily.

"Why are you here, is something wrong?" Soonyoung, ever so worried, crouched down in front of him concerned.

"Isn't always something wrong in this world?" Wonwoo said contemplatively.

Soonyoung blinked at him once and turned to the others who had gathered behind him. "He's fine, y'all, he only speaks in intelligence when he's relaxed." he informed them.

"Relaxed I am indeed." Wonwoo nodded.

"Okay Yoda. Look, we have to practice. You can stay and watch if you want." Soonyoung patted his leg.

"I can? Great. I love watching other people getting tired while I rest." Wonwoo smiled at him.

Minghao snickered in the back and gave Wonwoo an approving smile. Wonwoo didn't feel too happy about it though, because he had many vivid memories of Minghao sitting in a corner while the hip hop unit practiced, supposedly waiting for Mingyu to go out together. It was only now that Wonwoo realized how he must have felt watching them sweating like pigs.

Minghao was evil. But Wonwoo could respect that.

"Do you have any water with you? Do you need any?" Junhui asked Wonwoo, crouching down next to Soonyoung.

"I have my bottle." Wonwoo waved his bottle. "I'm fine, go practice so you can finish on time." he shooed them away.

"You heard the man, let's jump and pop and jop!" Chan clapped his hands, already rushing to put their song on the speakers.

"What did he say?" Minghao asked Junhui confused.

"It definitely wasn't Korean." Junhui shrugged.

Chan sighed. "Boomers..." he murmured.

"Hey, Hansol called Seungcheol hyung that all the time today too!" Wonwoo said to Chan.

"Understandably so." the boy nodded.

The music started playing then. The four boys went into position. Wonwoo folded his legs beneath his chin and watched as they began dancing to the into. The song was a lot more complicated than his own unit's. The music had different beats, and Wonwoo could tell that it would be easy to miss them in some parts. He'd definitely need a lot of practice if he was to ever dance to that song.

Still, they guys seemed to be doing fine at the intro. They weren't as synchronized as they could be yet, but they went over it with no mistakes.

"Good job!" Soonyoung said encouragingly as the lyrics begun.

Things got a little messier at this point. Chan missed a few steps, and Junhui was a little behind the beat, but even if it wasn't the best, they still made it to the chorus. That's where they all stopped. Wonwoo clapped anyway.

"Alright, I'm teaching you the rest of the choreo today and then we can go over our mistakes." Soonyoung said.

They all agreed and went back to position. What followed was an hour of extreme seriousness and concentration, that Wonwoo knew better than to interrupt. He found that he too was immersed in the detailed explanations Soonyoung was giving. He was a little proud to see that he could probably follow most of the moves Soonyoung was showing. He hadn't trained all these years for nothing, after all. But there was always the flick of a hand in a certain way, or the balance needed for a certain turn that he knew he probably couldn't keep up with. These four wouldn't be the performance unit if they couldn't dance a little bit more complicated dances than the rest of them.

Chan got the moves quickly. His problem was that he had a distinct way of dancing that he needed to alter in order to fit in the group. Chan always had more energy than all of them combined, and sometimes, it stood out. Wonwoo found that it was no different here.

Junhui was probably the slowest learner out of the four, but his gracefulness made up for it. His movements were flowing and his expressions were already on point.

Minghao kept practicing the same moves again and again, even as Soonyoung was explaining them. Wonwoo had seen it before, but he always admired how he could multitask like this. When the others had repeated a motion once, Minghao had already done it three times. It gave him a great advantage in learning quickly and effectively.

Soonyoung wasn't focusing on tiny details at this point of learning. First, he had to make sure the others knew the steps, and then it would be time for nitpicking. He paid a lot of attention to detail. He saw a lot more in a move than Wonwoo ever hoped to tell.

Minghao was already sweating by the time they decided to play the song again. Wonwoo could see his headband getting wet, but the boy didn't seem to mind at all. As expected, there were mistakes in the beginning. Some steps were off beat, some forgotten altogether. Soonyoung explained them again and again, until they begun smoothing over. Unsurprisingly, it was Minghao who first made a full run without any glaringly obvious mistakes.

"Good job!" Soonyoung clapped happily.

"Thanks." Minghao said, a little out of breath.

"Go take a rest until we can all run it like this so we can focus on details." Soonyoung patted his back, and Minghao nodded.

He exited the practice room to go to the bathroom as the others continued. Wonwoo was too absorbed in looking at them that he was startled when Minghao suddenly plopped next to him. He hadn’t seen him coming back from the rest room.

"Woah, calm down." Minghao laughed quietly.

"Don't sneak up on people." Wonwoo elbowed him lightly.

"I try my best." Minghao chuckled.

Wonwoo noticed how his face had splotches of red, probably because he washed it with water at the bathroom. His hair was also wet, but that might just have been sweat. A droplet of water trailed down Minghao's neck and it disappeared below his sleeveless shirt. That shirt suited Minghao. It made his thin figure appeared more toned, as his biceps showed. It also complemented his slightly tan skin colour. His skin looked really smooth below that shirt, especially with all this water disappearing under his heavy breathing chest.

_Why am I staring at Minghao?_

Wonwoo turned away quickly, especially scandalized. He had definitely been staring at the other like a creep. He prayed to all the higher powers that neither Minghao nor the others had noticed.

He dared a glance towards Minghao's face, only to see that the younger was already looking at him with a slight smile. _Gods_. Wonwoo had been caught. He could feel the tips of his ears getting hotter from embarrassment, but Minghao made no comment on it. He simply turned his eyes towards the still on-going practice, that faint smile not leaving his lips.

It wasn't like Wonwoo and Minghao didn't have a good relationship. In all the years they had known each other, they had never fought, which was quite an accomplishment in this group of thirteen literal children. Minghao was more on the mature side, and Wonwoo liked to think that he was too.

Maybe it was because of that that they had never actually gotten as close as they could have. They both tended to be closer to people, erm, _less mature_ than them to balance their personalities out. Whatever the case, they didn't talk a lot with each other, especially when there was just the two of them.

Not talking all day everyday with a person comes with a certain mystery, and with mystery comes attraction. Wonwoo had certainly felt that, especially because Minghao seemed to share so many common interests with him. He was an approachable mystery, the best kind of it.

That was also why Wonwoo had picked him for _kiss_ in that cursed _kiss marry kill_ game Mingyu had subjected him to. He never planned to do something about this half formed, probably just in his imagination attraction though, not when he had to deal with a stupid giant that he was actually close to and the changes in their relationship.

"Minghao, break's over." Soonyoung called, a satisfied look on his face.

Wonwoo didn't realize when the other two managed to finish the dance without mistakes. He had been sitting in this same spot for hours now. His back was going to kill him tomorrow, but at least his mind floated around easier like that.

Minghao got up and fixed his shirt before he walked to the center of the room, without making any noise. Walking without making noise on a wooden floor was another one of Minghao's talents that Wonwoo always noticed for some reason.

"We have half an hour left. We made good progress today, congratulations." Soonyoung said proudly.

Wonwoo knew that learning the steps to a dance wasn't the hard part of the choreography. The performance unit usually had that part down in two days. What was hard was to infest those moves with the proper emotions, get even the smallest details correct, and of course, synchronize those moves with the others on the team, no matter how different their dancing styles were.

That process was what took most of their practice time. From now on, the performance unit was going to dance to their song over and over again while Soonyoung monitored for mistakes to correct. Thankfully, as the years passed, everyone got more in tune with the other, they got more experienced. They had managed to cut down the time needed to perfect their choreographies, and the same went for all the units.

Wonwoo watched as the four started dancing with the music, over and over again. Even if some mistakes were made in between the steps, they were all eradicated after going over the same song so many times.

Minghao made so few mistakes. Even if Wonwoo's eyes didn't fall on him on their own anyway, he would have noticed that apart from Soonyoung, Minghao was the one who silently fixed his mistakes faster than everyone.

There was one particular hip thrust. It stretched a few seconds over the refrain and it was... noticeable. Seriously, Wonwoo shouldn't be stressing over such things, he wasn't a fanboy or anything. It was just choreography, Wonwoo himself had done hip thrusts enough times before to know that it wasn't anything special.

But still, doing hip thrusts and watching them from a spectator's point of view were two quite different experiences. Soonyoung guided them to bend their knees a little and thrust sideways, probably to highlight their flexed thighs.

Objectively, Chan did it the best. Baby, innocent, smol and precious Chan had grown up to have the best thighs out of the performance unit. Wonwoo could already see the fancams of him getting millions of views.

_But then, why were his eyes still following Minghao?_

Minghao's eyes were locked on the mirror in front of him, practicing his facial expressions at the same time he practiced the moves. Multitasking as always. His dark blue sweatpants were loose enough not to stretch on his legs as he bent them, but Wonwoo could clearly see the smooth movement of his body-roll even beneath them. Minghao's brow was furrowed and dripping sweat as he started intensely at himself, his lips pursed in concentration. _Well then_ , Wonwoo thought, desperately trying to avert his eyes from Minghao's thighs, _Channie won't be the only one with the million views fancams._

The move was thankfully over then, and Wonwoo took a big swig out of his water bottle. In his head, he dared anyone to call him thirsty. Hell would descend upon them. He closed the lid tightly and put his bottle away before he turned his attention back to the others.

Minghao's eyes weren't on himself anymore. He was discreetly looking at Wonwoo from the reflection of the mirror. When their eyes met, he smiled that same smile he had smiled before, when they were sitting next to each other. _Were you watching me?_ The meaning behind the smile was clear.

Wonwoo smiled back. _What if I was?_

Minghao averted his eyes and bit his lip. He took a wrong step then and quickly hurried to get back in tempo before he completely messed up. Soonyoung eyed him carefully and Minghao muttered an apology. Wonwoo felt a pang of pride at having made Minghao of all people, king of multitasking and speed learner of choreography, loose concentration.

He took another swig of his water, _still not thirsty, thank you very much_. Maybe he should start crashing performance unit's dance practices more often.

~~~~~~~~

"Here." Mingyu placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Wonwoo. They were in the living room again, this time with Seokmin and Jisoo, who were playing Mario Kart on the TV.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu curiously, but before he could ask the reason for this sudden kindness, Mingyu continued speaking. "Wait, wait!" he said and produced a small candle out of nowhere. He placed it on the table, next to the steaming chocolate and lit it with a lighter in a fluid, probably practiced, motion. Wonwoo was even more curious now. "Waiiit, there's more!" Mingyu stopped him from asking anything again and rushed inside his room. A few seconds later, he came back with his light blue fluffy blanket, the one that Wonwoo always stole when he thought no one was looking. How did Mingyu even know he liked that one?

Mingyu carefully draped it over Wonwoo's curled body, trying not to cover the book Wonwoo was reading. He tucked it around him meticulously, until there was no part of Wonwoo exposed to the air. Even if Wonwoo was beyond surprised by now, a small smile was starting to form on his lips.

Mingyu took a step back, as if appraising his work. He hummed thoughtfully for a second before another idea lit up his features. He run into Wonwoo's room this time, and when he came back Wonwoo let out an amused chuckle. Mingyu was holding one of his old beanies, the softest one he had ever owned. He shoved it on Wonwoo's head and leaned close to carefully swipe his hair away from his eyes. Wonwoo's skin tingled at the gentle touch, but Mingyu was as quick to pull back as before. He smiled widely as he looked down at Wonwoo, his cute canines showing, which meant this was a genuine smile. "Perfect!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger gun at Wonwoo.

"What is this?" Wonwoo couldn't help but smile back. "Are you bribing me for something?" he asked.

"What? No." Mingyu said and sat next to him. "Just wanted to make your reading conditions perfect." he shrugged.

"Why though?" Wonwoo tilted his head confused.

Mingyu shrugged again. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said. Wonwoo nodded. It really had been too long. They were all so busy nowadays. He might still be with Mingyu every day, but he couldn't help but miss him at the same time. They barely had any times to spend together anymore, like they used to do when they were trainees.

"Thank you." he said sincerely, looking at Mingyu's eyes.

"I missed you too." Mingyu said, as if having read his thoughts. That was a Mingyu exclusive skill. Wonwoo knew he would never be able to find another person that could read him quite like Mingyu.

"Can I take a picture?" Mingyu asked with a goofy smile, and Wonwoo couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Suit yourself." he said and threw an awkward V sign as Mingyu stood up again and snapped a picture with his phone. Wonwoo knew he had a stupid smile on his face as well, but he didn't mind. Mingyu would probably like it anyway.

"You really do look perfect like this." Mingyu smiled as he watched the photo. "It's as if you're in your natural habitat." he snickered.

"It's not perfect, not yet." Wonwoo said suddenly, surprising even himself. He lifted one corner of the blanket and looked at Mingyu expectantly. "Come here." he said.

Wonwoo wasn't usually soft like that, not with Mingyu. Their relationship was changing. He didn't know how or when it happened, but he could tell that things were different.

And well, if saying shit like that to Mingyu always made his cheeks flush and smile in embarrassment, then Wonwoo should consider doing it more often. Mingyu turned his phone off and climbed to the couch, quickly wrapping his arms around Wonwoo waist and peeking at the book he was reading over his shoulder. Wonwoo tucked the blanket around both of them again and relaxed against Mingyu's chest with a satisfied sigh. He definitely felt a lot warmer now than he did before, and not only because of the blanket.

"Hyung, not that I don't respect you or anything, but if you dare shoot that blue shell now that I'm finally first-" Seokmin suddenly spoke up, but he didn't get to finish his sentence before a cursed blue shell hit him. "Hyung!" he whined as at least four players passed him, including Jisoo who was cackling evilly.

"I'm sorry Seok." Jisoo smiled sweetly at him after he came first, leaving Seokmin to come in fourth.

"You cheated! I demand a rematch!" Seokmin said and sat on his legs, eagerly picking another stage.

Jisoo calmly pressed 'okay' and the sounds of the Delfino Square course filled the room. Wonwoo returned back to his book like that, with Mario Kart in the background, hot chocolate in his reach and Mingyu's cheek pressed on his shoulder. Perfect indeed.

~~~~~~~~

There were two days until the comeback. The schedules were packed, the album ready, their choreographies perfected. Now, all they needed was 48 hours to take a deep breath and let out all the anxiety they were nursing, before they gave their all to their performances and their fans.

As it was traditional, two nights before the comeback, Jeonghan kicked the door of the lower dorms open, his hands full of heavy bags. The loud bang gathered the attention of everyone in the living room

"I brought the alcohol, move your asses and come upstairs!" Jeonghan called, and without another word he turned around to go to the upper dorms, door left ajar.

Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol, who stretched his arms above his back and yawned, before he got up from his seat.

"You heard the man." he said, urging them to stand up. "Go up before he drinks everything."

"Hyung, be careful with how much you drink this time okay? Don't let Seungkwan drunkenly do the laundry and make everything pink again." Jihoon said, cringing at the memory.

"Don't worry, I'll be a pillar of responsibility and morals tonight. No one's doing any laundry under my watch." Seungcheol puffed up his chest and walked outside with Jihoon.

"See?" Mingyu said, throwing an arm around Wonwoo's shoulders as the others left the room. "Recruiting Jihoon hyung for that murder plan was actually a great idea." he said nonchalantly.

"Nothing that was said during that cursed game was, or is ever going to be a great idea." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Not even our marriage?" Mingyu faked being insulted.

"Shut up." Wonwoo shoved him away in embarrassment. "Can we go already?"

"Let me get dressed first." Mingyu said and walked back to his room to change out of his sleepwear.

Wonwoo followed, for some reason. It had been like that for a few days. They had gotten to doing insignificant things together. From brushing their teeth in the morning, to going for water breaks during dance practice at the same time, they were definitely getting closer again. Their relationship was changing and there was no going back now, no matter how much Wonwoo thought about it.

He watched as Mingyu took his shirt and pants off, and even though he had seen him naked countless times before, it almost hit differently now. He didn't whistle suggestively to make Mingyu laugh at his exposed body, like he would have done in the past. He just silently watched.

His eyes trailed over Mingyu's biceps and his chest, the parts of his body that had changed the most over the years. He had gotten larger, he no longer was that skinny noodle lamp post he had been as a teenager. When Mingyu bended over to pull up his pants, Wonwoo's eyes unashamedly fell to his bottom. He quickly averted them though, wondering for the millionth time just _how_ was their relationship changing, and what did those changes include?

Mingyu pulled his jeans up and turned to find Wonwoo looking at the corner of the room with red cheeks. He got closer with a teasing smirk and brought his face in front of Wonwoo's.

"Would you _now_ reconsider our marriage?" he winked.

Wonwoo shoved him away. "Get dressed already, I want to go drink!" he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Mingyu chuckled and wore on of his button up shirts, leaving the two top buttons open on purpose. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the pointless dress-up. He himself was only in a dark green hoodie and old, black jeans. He wasn't going to wear anything fancy to drink with twelve other boys.

"Let's go!" Mingyu said when he felt like he was ready.

"About time." Wonwoo flicked his shoulder and they both walked out of their dorm.

The upstairs living room was dimly lit, and Jihoon was next to the speakers, playing with the song playlist. The couches were pushed to the side, creating more space to sit on the carpet. Jisoo was on one of the couches there, closely monitoring how many drinks Jeonghan was having, with a distrustful expression.

"I didn't know this was going to be a party!" Mingyu said happily.

"Where are the drinks?" Wonwoo said squinting in the dark to spot whatever Jeonghan had bought.

"At the kitchen!" Soonyoung yelled, dashing past them with Seokmin on toe, spinning wildly to the beat of the music.

"Use plastic cups!" Seokmin added.

"Tsk, tsk, no one cares about the environment nowadays." Minghao suddenly appeared behind Wonwoo, causing him to jump in surprise.

Mingyu laughed and placed a hand around Minghao's shoulders. "Says the one drinking from a plastic cup." he said.

"You guys are a bad influence." Minghao shrugged taking a sip from his drink.

"What are you drinking?" Wonwoo asked, still trying to spot the drinks, but failing.

"Wine." Minghao replied and extended his hand, giving Wonwoo a sip to try. Wonwoo couldn't say no to alcohol now, could he? He grabbed the cup and drank a little. The wine was red and bitter. He somehow wasn't surprised at all that Minghao liked it like that. He handed it back to him, nodding as a thanks. Minghao immediately took another sip, from the same side Wonwoo had drunk, which was something Wonwoo was apparently noticing now.

"You? Wine? What a surprise." Mingyu snorted, looking inside Minghao's cup.

"Right? It's almost as if it's my favourite drink." Minghao rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll show you were the rest are." Minghao took a step away from Mingyu and waved at them to follow.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand and hurried behind him. As they walked, Wonwoo noticed that everyone had one of those plastic cups in their hands. Even Chan was drinking. He was talking with Seungcheol and Hansol, and judging from Seungcheol's distraught face, they were probably calling him boomer again. The funny thing was, poor Seungcheol probably had no idea what it meant.

The kitchen was still lit brightly, like any normal day so no drunk boy would have an excuse if he trashed it. Someone had even put a paper over where the drinks were that had "IF U SMASH ANYTHING, I SMASH UR FACE" written in bold, capital letters. Another paper was attached next to it, smaller and with messier handwriting, that said _"Bruh, how will you know who I am tho"?_ And finally, attached to _that_ paper was another obnoxious one, that read "BITCH I KNOW EVERYTHING" and a badly drawn knife next to it.

"What the hell?" Mingyu laughed out loud.

"Did Seungkwan write this?" Wonwoo snorted as well.

"And Hansol, yes." Minghao nodded. "Hyung, what do you want to drink?" he asked Wonwoo, grabbing a plastic cup from a pile.

"Is there beer?" Wonwoo asked.

Minghao snickered. "There is, but you're going for something stronger today." he said and grabbed a vodka from the bottles.

"If you say so then." Wonwoo tried to suppress a smile.

Minghao put three ice cubes on the cup, poured the appropriate vodka to make the drink a little stronger than usual, and finally, he filled the rest of the cup with sour cherry juice. Another choice of drink that Wonwoo wasn't surprised Minghao liked.

Minghao stirred the cup a little, to get the liquids mixed like a true wanna-be barman. Mingyu even whistled, pretending to be impressed.

"I'm almost professional at this point." Minghao chuckled, throwing his hair back.

"I feel almost honoured to have my drink served by you." Wonwoo smiled at him.

"As you should." Minghao said and took a gulp out of Wonwoo's drink before he handed it to him.

Wonwoo looked at him with raised eyebrows, but Minghao just smirked at him and turned to leave.

"Hey, what about my drink?" Mingyu whined.

"You can just have beer!" Minghao called behind his back and left the kitchen.

Mingyu pouted and turned to Wonwoo with a look of betrayal. Wonwoo couldn't help but laugh.

"What's with that face?" Wonwoo ruffled his head. "Cheer up. I'm no professional, but I can make you a drink." he offered.

"Yes please." Mingyu's face quickly lit up.

Wonwoo made him a strawberry vodka, much lighter and sweeter than Minghao had made his own. Mingyu could hold his alcohol. No matter how much he drunk from the amount of drinks available tonight, he'd be fine. There was no point in giving him too much alcohol if the only thing it was going to do was get him light headed.

Mingyu thanked him for the drink and they went back outside. Soonyoung and Seokmin were still spinning around the room, like tiny, over-hyped hurricanes. It was a miracle how they hadn't gotten dizzy yet.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were still on the couch too. It looked like Jeonghan was trying his damn best to get Jisoo to drink, even just one sip. He was throwing aegyo, bribing and blackmail, his three best ways of getting things done, all at the same time. Too bad he wouldn't be able to make Jisoo do what he wanted tonight, not after the last time Jisoo had gotten drunk. He had sworn on everything dead and alive to never get as messed up as that time, and to never _ever_ drunkenly make out with Jeonghan again.

Jeonghan was still trying to get him drunk every time though. It was a never-ending circle.

The only difference in the living room was that Junhui had emerged from his room now too, and he was sitting with Minghao on the carpet.

"Let's go sit there." Mingyu put a hand on Wonwoo's lower back, leading him to the other two.

"Hey!" Junhui waved when he saw them. "Mingyu why did you dress up?" was the first thing he asked as they sat down.

"I didn't, this is how I normally look." Mingyu smiled and stretched his legs into an obnoxious pose, pretending to be a model.

"You normally look like you're trying too hard?" Minghao raised an eyebrow and Mingyu threw a pillow at him.

"Yah! You're one to talk!" he said.

"Don't spill anything!" Seungkwan's voice boomed in the room the moment the pillow made contact with Minghao's wine, making everyone stand a little straighter.

Seungkwan really did see everything.

No one was safe. Ever.

"You look good though." Junhui said to Mingyu. "At least you're not in a green hoodie you wear literally everyday and there is an ongoing bet if you ever wash." he chuckled.

"I feel like this is slightly offensive." Wonwoo said. "And of course I wash it, what the hell?" he kicked Junhui's leg. "Who made that bet?"

"If it makes you feel any better hyung, I bet that you do wash it." Minghao said.

"Right." Junhui cleared his throat. "Me too."

"I don't like this conversation." Wonwoo made a face and downed his drink.

"Woah there." Minghao said, eyeing him carefully. "That was a strong drink."

"And now it's going to need a strong replacement." Wonwoo replied.

"Here, before Jisoo hyung sees." Junhui handed him his cup. "It's gin."

"With what?" Wonwoo sniffed it.

"Uhhh I'm pretty sure there was some beer in there too." Junhui said unsurely. "Amongst other things."

"Disgusting." Wonwoo said and downed that as well.

"Hyung no." Mingyu said with a little giggle. "We talked about accepting drinks from Junhui, didn't we?"

Wonwoo coughed after the cup was empty. And to think that Junhui was just drinking this alcohol bomb casually, like any other normal beverage. Junhui was insane.

"I think my taste buds are dying." Wonwoo declared after he was breathing normally again.

"And your liver can relate." Mingyu patted his back.

"Y'all are babies." Minghao laughed at them.

"I didn't see you drinking that... thing." Mingyu told him.

"I'm waiting to see what effects it has on Wonwoo hyung." Minghao said.

"Can't be worse than the feeling of being dissed for my lovely green hoodie." Wonwoo said grumpily.

"Never said it looks bad on you." Minghao said with a shrug, sipping on that wine of his while glancing at Wonwoo up and down.

Wonwoo coughed again, _and it was definitely from the alcohol, dammit!_ Mingyu looked at him curiously as he choked. Then he looked back at Minghao, even more curiously.

"See Hao, this is what happens if you drink my stuff." Junhui said, leaning closer to Minghao. "Wonwoo obviously can't take it."

"Lies." Wonwoo said. "I'm going to get another one." he declared and stood up quickly.

"No Won, I'm kidding, please don't." Junhui tried to stop him.

"You won't be able to take it hyung." Minghao said, looking up at him daringly.

Wonwoo licked his lips and leaned down. He grabbed Minghao's wine and drank it all as well, looking straight at Minghao's eyes all the time. A droplet of the red liquid dripped past his lips, and Wonwoo wiped it with his thumb.

"Don't challenge me." he said and winked at him, throwing the empty cup at Minghao's lap before he turned to walk back to the kitchen.

The room did spin a little, but not nearly enough for Wonwoo to stumble on his feet. He knew his alcohol limit, and this was not it yet.

"Wait, wait!" he heard Mingyu's voice behind him, and the boy was next to him in a second, walking alongside him and opening the kitchen door for him.

Wonwoo looked at him apprehensively as he locked it behind him.

"What was that?" Mingyu asked, some hints of shock on his face.

"What was what?" Wonwoo played clueless.

"Minghao...?" Mingyu urged him to speak.

There was a smirk forming on Wonwoo's face before he could stop himself. Apparently, it was all the confirmation Mingyu needed.

"I knew it!" he said triumphantly. "You _did_ pick him for _kiss_ at _kiss marry kill_ for a reason."

"No." Wonwoo said seriously and grabbed Mingyu's arm. "Not for what you think."

 _I don't like him like that. Not the way I like you._ He didn't want Mingyu to misunderstand.

"Don't worry, I get it." Mingyu placed his hand over Wonwoo's. "Hao's hot." he said.

"Y e s." Wonwoo nodded. "Exactly. He's not you."

Mingyu smiled at him conspiratorially. "But you'd still want to kiss him, wouldn't you?" he said, an idea obviously forming in his head.

Wonwoo nodded. Woah, the alcohol was really starting to get to him if he made confessions like that so easily. How many drinks has he mixed? He blamed it all on Junhui, that little alcohol devil.

Mingyu took a step closer looking down at Wonwoo with the same evil little smile.

"Show me then." he said, his voice smooth as honey. There was no mistaking what he was suggesting.

 _Yes._ Wonwoo wanted to agree immediately. He found absolutely nothing wrong with Mingyu's idea. It was a brilliant idea, the best of the best. The alcohol had provided all the courage needed to not be embarrassed for something like this.

"You'll be there?" Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu was so close. Wonwoo could smell his scent. His shampoo always smelt so good, and remnants of perfume were sticking on his shirt. The first two buttons of that shirt were still loose. His chest was peaking from underneath it, like a teaser for an image that had yet to be revealed.

"I'll be sitting opposite of you." Mingyu whispered back.

Wonwoo pulled back and looked at Mingyu playfully. He wasn't dangerously dizzy, not yet at least. He could do it.

"Let's go back then." he smiled at Mingyu, the same conspiratorial smile.

"Give me a minute." Mingyu said and filled his half-empty cup with vodka only.

Wonwoo giggled. There was more vodka than juice on that drink now. He extended his hand for Mingyu to take, and together they walked out of the kitchen.

Their timing was perfect. Junhui was gone from his spot, and Minghao was sitting alone. Only Seungkwan was opposite of him, on the floor as well, leaning back on the couch. Wonwoo released Mingyu's hand as they got closer and he walked ahead. Minghao turned to look at him, but Wonwoo didn't see what kind of expression he made as plopped next to him.

"Just to be clear." Wonwoo said and shrugged, as if he was answering a question. "I wouldn't mind kissing you."

Minghao gapped at him. "Hyung you drunk too much." he said.

"No, listen to me. Maybe I'd marry Mingyu, but I would definitely kiss you." he said seriously.

Seungkwan burst out laughing opposite of him. “Jesus hyung, that’s not smooth!” he cackled.

Minghao looked at him annoyed, but Wonwoo's eyes were locked on Minghao's face only, not paying any mind to the other.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're the one he would kill." Mingyu said and kicked Seungkwan's foot as he sat down next to him.

"Oh, is that _kiss marry kill_?" Minghao asked, looking back at Wonwoo in realization.

Wonwoo smiled at him warmly. Pretty, clueless Minghao. So mature, yet so oblivious sometimes.

"That's how it started, yeah." Wonwoo nodded.

Junhui sighed from somewhere in the distance. His eyes briefly met with Minghao's, and something was exchanged between them. Wonwoo was looking at Minghao's face very closely, but in his semi-drunk state he couldn't tell if the boy’s expression was relieved or disappointed after he learned about the game. Junhui’s sound had definitely not sounded pleased though. So Wonwoo grabbed Minghao’s chin and turned it to the side to face him again.

"Don't look at Junhui." he said, his voice sounding too deep even to his own ears.

Minghao looked at him alarmed, but he didn't move away. "Hyung, this is not a good idea..." he said.

"You know, I wouldn't _actually_ kill Seungkwan." _But I'd be willing to do the other things._ That was left unsaid, but Minghao was smart enough to pick it up. He quickly glanced at Mingyu who was sitting opposite them, next to a shooketh Seungkwan. This time, Wonwoo followed his eyes.

Mingyu, the man he had so boldly chosen to marry, had one of his legs stretched, and his elbow was resting on his other folded one. He was looking at them intensely, a provocative smirk hidden behind his fingers. _What an eye candy_ , Wonwoo thought. Mingyu winked at him and Wonwoo smirked back. _Look at me_ , he wanted to say, but it didn't look like Mingyu was going anywhere either way. Minghao's eyes were darting between them uncertainly, reminding Wonwoo that he had an even bigger eye candy right next to him.

"Hao..." he said, bringing the boy's attention back to him. He placed a hand on his thigh and smiled at him, one of his blasé smiles that knew looked the best on him. Minghao licked his lips.

"Yes hyung?" he replied. His voice was changing, getting lower. That was all the proof Wonwoo wanted that he liked what he saw.

"You have the prettiest face of everyone in here." Wonwoo said, booping his nose.

Minghao laughed and turned his head away. "You're so, so drunk." he said.

"Hmm not as much as you think." Wonwoo said and turned the other's chin towards himself again. "Eyes on me." he winked.

Minghao's face started reddening and he laughed awkwardly, but Wonwoo wasn't letting him go this time.

"You dance so prettily too." he said, letting one of his hands trail down Minghao's torso. "And your expressions when you dance..." he traced the corner of Minghao's lips with his thumb. "Can you blame me for wanting to kiss you?" he pouted cutely.

"I... don't know what to say..." Minghao was blushing again. That wasn't an outright rejection. Wonwoo could work with that.

"You don't have to say anything. You can use your lips for other things than talking." he whispered into Minghao's ear.

Minghao let out a shaky breath, and Mingyu whistled from the side, like a cat-call. There were a lot of their group members focusing with amazement on this conversation now, not really believing what they were watching. The only one that Wonwoo could feel the burning gaze of though, was Mingyu.

"I..." Minghao tried to say.

"Yeah?" Wonwoo urged him, gently pushing one of the longer strands of hair behind his ear.

Minghao was biting his lips uncertainly. He wanted it, Wonwoo was sure. He just hadn't drunk as much as him to let any inhibitions behind him. He was thinking about their normal relationship, about how they didn't usually talk that much, how they weren't as close as they were with other members. He was thinking about everything Wonwoo didn't want him to think at the moment.

"You're cute." Wonwoo smiled, snaking a hand around his waist. Minghao looked up at him alarmed again, but Wonwoo smiled at him reassuringly. "Let's not thinking too much about this." he said and finally kissed him.

A collective gasp echoed around the room, from Minghao included. He didn't pull back though. His hand instinctively came to rest on Wonwoo's shoulder, and Wonwoo saw this as a green light to continue. He used his fingers to guide Minghao's chin and deepen the kiss. He run the tip of his tongue over Minghao's bottom lip, caressing it softly and asking for entrance. Minghao obliged. Their tongues connected deliciously, all the anticipation and build up only working as enhancement for the heated sensation. Wonwoo put to use all the techniques he knew to loosen the other up. Like everything else Wonwoo had attempted tonight, it was working. It was after a particular nip at Minghao's lower lip that the boy let out a low groan.

Wonwoo hadn't been sure Minghao wanted that much initially. He was just aiming for an innocent kiss, something to give for Mingyu to watch. But Minghao was quickly losing himself, letting his hand tangle at Wonwoo's hair and pushing his body closer, and hell, Wonwoo wasn't going to say _no_ to that. Wonwoo had no idea how he himself looked. From an outsider's point of view he probably looked like a mess, with how hard his grip was at Minghao's waist, and how he was subtly trying to pull him on his lap.

He felt surprised when Minghao pulled back to take a breath, eyes hazy as they made eye contact, only to dive back in and lick into Wonwoo’s mouth, turning the tables. That was so unexpectedly arousing. He moaned quietly, and he felt Minghao smirking into the kiss. After that, Wonwoo pulled him on his lap without resistance. Those thighs he had seen at that dance practice that night were finally straddling him. Wonwoo's hands immediately dropped to feel them.

"Shit." he heart Mingyu cursing from the distance, but even that sounded far away now. He had no idea how the others were reacting at the show.

Minghao cupped his cheeks with his hands, and it was his turn to angle Wonwoo's face to his liking. He was a damn good kisser. It was Wonwoo who had seduced him into this, but now he felt like he was melting under him. Minghao licked at his tongue, softly and sinfully and Wonwoo let out another moan. He slid his hands to the back of Minghao's thighs, partly wishing his jeans weren't in the way so he could feel the smooth skin there. Minghao let out a harsh breath at the touch, and it was fucking hot. Wonwoo wanted to see him. He looked at him behind half lidded eyes. He looked at his flustered cheeks, his long neck. Minghao was damn beautiful, and he was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Then Wonwoo did something absolutely dirty. He lowered his hooded eyes even more, and they landed on Mingyu, who was still sitting down at the same place, was still looking at him. They made eye contact as Minghao attacked his lips, and Wonwoo felt too hot too sudden.

Mingyu wasn't laughing anymore. He was licking his lips as he took everything in. Wonwoo wanted to taste him too, touch his exposed chest and have him join the kiss somehow. But Minghao wasn't going to let his thoughts stray further. He grabbed Wonwoo's chin with his fingers and pointed his face upwards, to look straight at his eyes. Wonwoo's eyes widened at the fire he saw there.

"Eyes on me." Minghao said, his delicate voice raspy and with a heavy accent. Attractive.

Wonwoo smiled at him, but before he could say anything else, Minghao was kissing him again, hard and invasive. It ripped the third moan out of Wonwoo for the night. He needed to feel more, especially after the eye contact with Mingyu. He was feeling hot all over now. He slid his hand further up, below Minghao's shirt, to feels his sides, his back, his flat stomach. Minghao shivered and whined a bit into the kiss when Wonwoo's hand brushed over a nipple.

"Hao..." Wonwoo said quietly, aware of how needy he was sounding. He couldn't help it. This was one of the hottest make out sessions he had ever been into. He was starting to get hard, not caring about who might be watching.

Minghao didn't reply, but his lips detached from Wonwoo's, only to start tracing kisses at his jawline, up to his ear lobe. Wonwoo turned his head to the side submissively to give him more space, gripping Minghao's naked waist tightly once again.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!"

No matter how drunk and absorbed into the sensation of Minghao on his lap, Wonwoo couldn't ignore the voice of Jisoo pushing the members aside and coming to stand next to them.

"You had your fun, go get a room or go to sleep!" he ordered, knowing all too well how carried away a drunk make out session could get.

"Sleep, preferably." it was Junhui this time, who came to stand next to Jisoo with a displeased look and forcefully pull Minghao up. "Are you okay?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Minghao definitely didn't look okay. His shirt was a mess from Wonwoo's roaming hands, his lips were puffed, his face was red all over and he was breathing heavily. Wonwoo felt a pang of pride. He had done that. He was responsible for this. Minghao's eyes couldn't even properly focus on Junhui's face as the other pulled him further away. They kept trailing back to Wonwoo on the floor, a part of him probably wanting to go back there. Wonwoo couldn't pass up the opportunity to wink at him. He too was breathing heavily, and he assumed he was even more of a mess than Minghao, with his hair all over the place, but Minghao still smirked at him, before Junhui made him focus again.

"Yah, get a grip." he shook him.

"I'm fine gē, you know I've wanted to do that..." Minghao was saying as Junhui dragged him out of sight.

Wonwoo couldn't help but laugh loudly. He couldn't believe he had pulled that off. Jisoo was looking at him with concern, and there were probably other members with weird reactions, but Wonwoo genuinely didn't care. He felt dizzy, both from the alcohol and Minghao. His only regret was that he didn't finish what he had started.

"Step aside, I'll be taking that." he heard Mingyu's voice before seeing him leaning over his slumped body and pulling him up from his arm effortlessly, as if he lifted a doll.

Mingyu's eyes looked hungry, for a lack of a better word. He looked at Wonwoo up and down slowly, taking in his whole post-make out appearance before biting his lips.

"We'll be downstairs." he announced to the others, and begun dragging Wonwoo away fast, not caring about who they bumped on their way out.

Wonwoo chuckled and clang onto him as he guided them to his room. Mingyu's body was very different built than Minghao's. Wonwoo knew that if it came to it, he'd be the one on Mingyu's lap, and he'd probably be the one begging for it. Before that though, Wonwoo popped the rest of the buttons of that damn shirt open, like he had wanted to do all night. He touched Mingyu's waist, feeling the thin line of tan skin between his pants and his shirt, hot and slow. Mingyu let out a controlled breath, his patience finally running thin. Maybe Wonwoo _could_ finish what he started tonight after all. Let that damned relationship of theirs change once and for all.

With the way Mingyu slammed the door shut behind them, the way he was looking at him, Wonwoo knew that he wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"You know..." Mingyu said and got closer to the older. He firmly placed one arm around his waist, pulling him closer and connecting their bodies. "When I said kiss Minghao, I didn't imagine you would go that far..." he mumbled.

Wonwoo smirked. With the alcohol running in his system, he wasn't afraid to admit what he had done. This was Mingyu’s fault for underestimating him.

"Oh, but you enjoyed this too, didn’t you? I saw how you couldn't look away from us." Wonwoo opened his mouth, allowing his thought to be spoken without filter.

"How could I look away when I knew you were doing all this for me?" Mingyu smirked. He moved his face closer to Wonwoo's, his eyes hazy with lust. "I couldn't help but think how it would be if it was you sitting on my lap, allowing me to kiss and tease your pretty lips in that way." he whispered, tracing Wonwoo’s cheekbones with his knuckles.

"Do you want to find out?" Wonwoo breathed, lifting his chin so their mouths were just a breath away.

"I thought you would never ask." Mingyu answered and moved forward, sealing their lips together.

It wasn’t long until they found themselves on Mingyu's bunkbed, sitting on top each other. Mingyu hadn’t joked about wanting Wonwoo to sit on his lap, so as soon as his bottom touched his sheets, he dragged Wonwoo on top of him and connected their mouths before Wonwoo could even blink.

It was clear that Mingyu had been watching closely before. Wonwoo had been very careful with Minghao, he had kissed him deeply and purposefully. Now, all the moves Wonwoo had pulled on Minghao were being done to him. From the way he had licked Minghao’s lips to how he had slid his hands to the back of his thighs, Mingyu had seen _everything._ The images of Minghao on his lap combined with Mingyu below him made Wonwoo feel like he was both on the giving and receiving time at the same time.

Mingyu's hands on his thighs were burning. He kept touching higher, slowly stretching Wonwoo’s legs further apart and sending a tingling feeling at the lower part of his body.

Wonwoo inhaled sharply and circled his arms around Mingyu's naked torso beneath the unbuttoned shirt. He sighed at the feeling of the smooth skin against his palms. Mingyu was warm and firm, and they were finally getting on new territories. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, tongues dancing gracefully at the beat of their hearts.

"You taste so sweet." Mingyu mumbled as he trailed his mouth on the curve of Wonwoo’s neck.

"I drank four different alcoholic drinks. How can I taste sweet?" Wonwoo groaned.

"You taste of cherry juice. I’d love to drink you all up." Mingyu’s words burned on Wonwoo’s throat before Mingyu dived down, sucking at Wonwoo's adam’s apple.

Wonwoo groaned at how good Mingyu's tongue felt on his burning skin. Maybe the hoodie was not a good idea after all. Since the collar was too tight around his neck, Mingyu's mouth didn't go past it to the rest of his body, and it was frustrating because Wonwoo wanted more.

But this was Mingyu that was touching him, and Mingyu could read his mind. He threaded his long fingers at the edges of the hoodie and with a swift motion he took it off of him, leaving him only with a black sleeveless shirt he was wearing underneath.

"I love that green thing of yours, but now it's annoying." he huffed diving down to bit Wonwoo's collarbones.

“I still managed to make out with two hot people in it." Wonwoo winked and pushed Mingyu away so he could get rid of his own shirt.

After the first piece of clothing was off and more skin was exposed, Mingyu's lips began to travel. They sought every corner of Wonwoo's body, from behind his ears to his fingertips and back at his collarbones. Wonwoo trembled at the soft sensation.

The touching, the kissing it was all too much for him. And since his brain wasn't completely sober, the hip thrust that followed was completely unintentional, making a moan leave his lips.

He didn't realize what he did until he felt Mingyu's lips, on his neck stretching in a grin. He immediately closed his mouth looking down on the younger, only to be met by his teasing gaze.

"Are you turned on hyung?" Mingyu hummed and Wonwoo's breath hitched.

Wonwoo moved his hips again. It felt good. Mingyu’s hands trailed up his thighs to sit at his waist, as he watched him with slightly parted lips. Wonwoo was hard. All that kissing and playing around with Minghao and Mingyu had really turned him on. It was now too late to hide it.

That hadn’t been a part of his plan though. It was one thing to get half a hard-on in a room with all his group mates around while making dirty thoughts, and it was something else entirely to actually act on it.

But what had he expected, really? To just kiss Mingyu and feel nothing more? If it had just been Minghao maybe it wouldn’t have come to this. But this was Mingyu, _his_ Mingyu, and just the feeling of his palms tracing small circles at his hipbones was enough to trigger every nerve in his body. There wasn’t just physical attraction there. Wonwoo was attracted to Mingyu with his mind as much as with his body.

That didn’t mean it was the same for the other though, and as much as Wonwoo wanted this, maybe it was too much for Mingyu. They hadn’t talked about this before after all, and it was exactly because this wasn’t a purely physical attraction that Wonwoo didn’t want to force anything on him.

Before Wonwoo could speak up and apologize, Mingyu placed a finger on his mouth, shushing him. He then took Wonwoo's hand in his and placed in in top of his own groin.

"Oh." Wonwoo said, feeling the familiar curve of a hard on. "I..."

"See? You aren't the only one." Mingyu inhaled. " You make me feel funny too..." he said, his eyes shifting with shyness.

Wonwoo smirked, the tips of his ears becoming red. Yeah, that was enough talking. He leaned forward, just a few centimeters away from Mingyu’s ear.

"I can make you feel more than funny if you want." he whispered seductively licking the shell of his ear.

Mingyu's lips parted, a stuttering groan escaping from inside.

"So what do you say Mingyu? Do you want hyung to take care of you?" Wonwoo asked again but this time he added a soft push of his erection on the younger's.

"Hyung..."

And that was enough for Wonwoo. He leaned away and with quick hands he unbuttoned Mingyu's jeans, letting his dick spring free. He circled his fingers around the flustered head, giving it a few pumps.

Mingyu's reaction was immediate. Something between a hissing sound and a moan left his lips as his forehead fell on Wonwoo's shoulder.

Wonwoo chuckled quietly, placing a peck at the younger ear as he continued moving his hand up and down, establishing a steady rhythm.

"Shit... Hyung..." Mingyu huffed after a long tug. "I want you to feel that too." he said and before Wonwoo could react properly, he unzipped his black jeans and took his hardness inside his larger palm.

Wonwoo stuttered out a blissful breath and tried to keep his hand motion steady.

The feeling was exceptionally good. Mingyu's hand was big and warm, it made his insides stir pleasantly. Wonwoo closed his eyes, focusing on the tingling sensation the younger shot thought his body everytime he teased his slit or made a rolling motion with his wrist.

Wonwoo didn't want to fall behind, so he changed his angle sped up, his grip firmer. It drove Mingyu mad and made him lose his rhythm. But the sounds he made were so sinful, Wonwoo could probably get off just on that. After a while of this, Mingyu started shivering.

"Wonwoo, I'm close." he said between shallow breaths.

And frankly, after all the tension between him and Minghao finally blowing over, after not only one, but _two_ hot make out sessions, after all the teasing and of course, after getting Mingyu all to himself like that, Wonwoo was finally reaching the edge too.

"Me too." he huffed adjusting his grip on Mingyu's dick. “Fuck Mingyu, me too.”

"Shall we cum together?" the younger proposed and without warning he took away Wonwoo's hand from his cock and took them both in his own. His movements picked up, and he bit Wonwoo’s shoulder to muffle his sounds.

Wonwoo moaned, this time out loud. The feeling of Mingyu's shaft against his was insanely satisfying. Tug by tug the knot in his lower stomach was becoming tighter and tighter.

"Mingyu I- aahh."

"I know. Come on. Together." Mingyu huffed and without stopping closed the distance between them giving the older one passionate kiss.

It was all Wonwoo needed to cum hard between their bodies with a loud cry, and even if they didn’t peak together, he was soon followed by Mingyu who groaned and threw his head back.

Mingyu was breathing heavily for a while after he came. He circled his clean hand around Wonwoo’s waist and pulled him flush to his chest. He dropped his head to Wonwoo’s shoulder with a whine, his body still trembling.

Wonwoo leaned his head against his and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply as he brought his hand to tangle in Mingyu’s hair, softly massaging him. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he was probably flushed from head to toe.

They didn’t say anything for a while, until Wonwoo felt Mingyu peppering his neck with soft kisses. He sighed again and leaned his head to the side to give him more space. This was perfect. His head was still a little fuzzy from the drinks, and Mingyu was kissing him everywhere again. Only this time, his lips didn’t leave a trail of fire in their path. They were sensual and soothing and _perfect._

Mingyu reached somewhere behind Wonwoo and pulled out a packet of wet wipes. He stopped kissing him briefly to clean both of them. He cleaned his own hands first, and then started with Wonwoo’s. He rubbed them gently with his own, and when they were clean, he grabbed them both from the wrists and placed two kisses at his open palms.

It felt tingly. It felt warm. Wonwoo wanted to keep this feeling in his heart forever.

When Mingyu cleaned the rest of their bodies, Wonwoo shuddered at the cold and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “We’re clean enough, come on, kiss me more…” he mumbled and Mingyu chuckled, before yeeting both the packet of wet wipes and the dirty tissues to the floor.

He lied back on the bed and pulled Wonwoo to lie on his chest. “Do you think the bunk bed will be able to hold both our weights all night?” he asked, softly brushing his hair back.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Wonwoo smiled and leaned down to gently kiss Mingyu’s lips. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t go.” Mingyu hummed in approval. “Not now, not ever.”

“I won’t. I picked you to marry me, remember?”

~~~~~~

It was hours later when in the quiet peacefulness of Mingyu’s room, a loud voice echoed from the floor above.

“Seungcheol hyung, get your act together!” Jihoon was yelling. “Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung are too busy making out on the couch to be of any help!” a small pause. “Yeah I’m talking about you two! Hyung, don’t you feel guilty at all for stopping poor Wonwoo with Minghao and then get in their exact same position?”

Wonwoo opened his eyes to find that Mingyu was already looking up at the ceiling with pursed lips, his cheeks red from the effort to not burst out laughing.

“Do you have any idea what you and Junhui did?” Jihoon kept scolding Jisoo. “Because of you, I won’t be stepping foot near my room until morning!”

Wonwoo had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too. He hadn’t thought about Mingyu’s roommate at all when he decided to make himself comfortable in his room.

“Soonyoung stop right there, I swear to God- Seungkwan! Don’t you dare press that button! What did we say about doing laundry while drunk? _Seungcheol hyung!”_ poor, sober Jihoon was saying.

Wonwoo could hear the thud of multiple feet running around.

“ _Seungcheol hyung if you don’t get down from that table-“_

 _“I AM NOT A BOOMER AND I’LL PROOVE IT!”_ their leader yelled over Jihoon.

That did it. Wonwoo buried his head on his pillows in attempt to muffle his laughter. Mingyu repeatedly hit his back, not even attempting to control his volume. Their leader was truly an inspiration, a real role model. A pillar of responsibility and morals indeed.

Wonwoo hugged Mingyu’s chest tightly and looked at his eyes, still smiling widely. “I’m so glad we are a part of this.” he said.

“And I’m glad we’re in it together.” Mingyu looked at him with starry eyes and Wonwoo knew he had made all the right choices.

Maybe _kiss marry kill_ wasn’t such a useless game after all. He sincerely hoped Minghao would agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!ATTENTION!!!!  
> Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs wrote the smut for this because I can't write meanie smut, sue me! Go check her out, she writes ateez too!  
> Thank you for reading this, feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely not an excuse to write smut.  
> This was definitely not an excuse to write smut.  
> This was definitely not an excuse to write smut.
> 
> Okay so, this chapter is an excuse to write smut. If anyone knows me, you probably know that I physically can't bring myself to write smut, especially meanie smut, so here I am, challenging myself and hoping to change that. The plot mostly ended on the previous chapter, so you don't have to read this one unless you want some more junhao and you know, SMUT.

Wonwoo pulled Minghao's shirt off and threw it to the ground. The air was warm in the room, and he couldn't wait to finally touch Minghao's body without any clothes in between them. He connected their lips again and Minghao groaned. Wonwoo didn't think to lock the door behind him as he pushed Minghao on the bed impatiently.

It was always like that with Minghao, quick and urgent. They never lasted more than a few minutes together. Minghao looked up at him with a knowing smirk and leaned back on his elbows. His brown hair was falling above his eyes in waves, still styled after their concert a few hours ago. With his shirt gone and his eyes looking at him expectantly, Wonwoo wasn't going to wait for an invitation.

He climbed on the bed above Minghao and went for his neck first. He kissed all the exposed skin there softly, making Minghao sigh and throw his head back. One of the greatest discoveries Wonwoo had made during their heated times was that, as forbidden as they were in their line of work, Minghao liked hickeys. Wonwoo let his kisses trail down Minghao's neck and collarbones, until he was right above one of his nipples. He bit and sucked at the skin there, and Minghao groaned and threaded his fingers through Wonwoo's hair.

"Fuck hyung." he cursed, voice already tinted with his native accent which he couldn't seem to control at times like this.

Wonwoo's hand came to fondle his other nipple. He rubbed around it slowly, getting Minghao to groan again and try to turn his body to get more friction. Wonwoo detached his mouth from Minghao's chest, pleased to see that he had left a tiny dark spot there. It was elegant and discreet, just like Minghao. Wonwoo made eye contact with him shot him a sexy smile. Without looking away he dipped his head down and licked a long stripe on the nipple he had been teasing.

"Ah!" Minghao exclaimed, his back arching beautifully.

Wonwoo chuckled and pushed himself back in front of the other's face. Minghao looked damn beautiful like that. His cheeks were beginning to flush a bright red, and there was a lazy smile on his lips, urging him to continue. Wonwoo felt like he was never going to get enough of that provocative, turned on look on Minghao's otherwise cute face.

He lowered himself again, careful not to crush Minghao underneath him and bit his ear gently, teasing. Minghao let out a disapproving sound at the touch that was not enough to satisfy him, and Wonwoo felt the other's hand dropping from his hair to firmly grasp his ass.

"Hyung, let's fuck."

Wonwoo snickered and let go of Minghao's ear to bit his lower lip harshly. Minghao yelped and squeezed his bottom harder. Wonwoo licked at his mouth where he had hurt him soothingly before pulling back.

"You know we won't." he said with a smirk.

Minghao sighed and let go of his ass. "Whatever." he murmured and flipped their position, pushing Wonwoo's back to the mattress. "As long as you get me off." he added and pulled Wonwoo's shirt up above his head, trapping his arms against the headboard.

Wonwoo licked his lips suggestively, his eyes dropping to the front of Minghao's pants and the bulge that was starting to form there. Minghao was just about to unzip those pants, when a loud knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hao? Can I come in?" Junhui's voice followed the knocks.

Minghao frowned and sat back on Wonwoo's crotch, shoulders slouched. "This is not a good time Junhui." he called loudly.

"I need to talk with you. Are you busy?" Junhui persisted.

Wonwoo thrusted his hips upwards, creating a much-needed friction between his dick and Minghao's ass. A low grunt left his lips and Minghao looked at him with a gaze heavy with want.

"I can't right now Junhui, I'll come find you later." Minghao somehow kept his voice steady as he gripped at Wonwoo's waist and grinded down on him. Wonwoo tried to keep his grunts muffled.

"Please." Junhui knocked at the door once again. "It's kind of urgent."

Minghao groaned, half from arousal half from frustration. "Give me ten minutes."

"You really think you can last that long?" Wonwoo murmured, licking his lips again.

He saw Minghao's dick twitch in his pants and damn, he wanted it in his mouth _right now_. "Come here and fuck my mouth." he said, not wanting to wait any longer. Minghao smiled and impatiently palmed himself above his pants.

"Minghao." Junhui repeated.

Wonwoo tsked annoyed. Maybe it was petty of him, but he really wanted Minghao's whole attention on him right now. He spoke before he really knew what he was doing.

"Mingyu's downstairs if you want to talk to someone." he called curtly.

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door, as realization probably dawned on Junhui. After a while, they heard footsteps hurrying away from the room.

"Shit hyung." Minghao whispered. "Now he knows."

"It's not like we're keeping this a secret." Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Now come on, I want those ten minutes you promised me." he said seductively.

That was all it took to forget about their small interruption. Minghao's eyes darkened and he finally unzipped his pants.

~~~

Mingyu was laying atop his bed, wasting away on his phone, when he was suddenly interrupted by an urgent knock on his door.

"Come in?" he said, not bothering to look away from his phone.

"Thank God." Junhui said, quickly entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Is everything okay hyung?" Mingyu said unbothered, eyes locked to the screen in front of him.

"Do you know that your boyfriend is fucking with Minghao right now?" Junhui said, his voice far bitter than usual.

So this was going to be one of those conversations. Mingyu had to look away from his phone for that. Junhui was frowning deeply and his hands were crossed in front of his chest. He looked too bothered for something that didn't really have to do with him.

"They don't fuck." Mingyu said with certainty.

Junhui blinked at him once. "How do you know?"

"Wonwoo tells me what they do." Mingyu shrugged. "Or what he wants them to do but he is too much of a coward to ask Minghao." he snickered.

Junhui's frown deepened. "Aren't you and Wonwoo together?"

"Yes?"

"And this doesn't bother you?" Junhui looked at him incredulously.

"Not really. They make a pretty hot mental image together." Mingyu smirked.

Junhui groaned and sat on Jihoon's bed opposite of Mingyu's. He placed his face in his hands and shook it in desperation. Mingyu watched him for a moment before he decided that something was really wrong with him and it required his full attention. He turned his phone off and sat up.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"How are you okay with this?" Junhui asked intensely. "He is you boyfriend. Don't you love him? Shouldn't you be jealous?"

Mingyu smiled. He had asked all those questions to himself before, when he first realized that the sexual tension between Wonwoo and Minghao hadn't been an one time thing. It had taken a lot of time to accept the situation as it was, and let Wonwoo enjoy himself without feeling guilty.

"I love Wonwoo more than anything." he told Junhui. "And I know he loves me too, a lot. I don't doubt that love, so I want him to do whatever makes him happy. I don't feel threatened by some meek physical attraction he happens to have for someone else. We have a lot more than that." he said proudly.

Junhui looked at the ground, frown not easing away. "He is basically cheating on you." he muttered.

"He can't cheat on me." Mingyu said firmly. "His emotions won't allow him to, he loves me too much. But love is meant to be freeing. I love him too, so I support him in anything he wants to try."

Junhui looked far from convinced. Mingyu didn't blame him, he himself didn't know it was possible to feel that kind of unconditional love for a person until he met Wonwoo. There was no way Junhui could understand how happy Mingyu felt when he was listening to Wonwoo talk about something new he had tried with Minghao, and after he explained it thoroughly, he got Mingyu to try it with him too. There was no room for jealously in a relationship so filled with new experiences.

"Come on hyung." Mingyu patted Junhui's leg. "Just think about it. Don't you think they would look hot together?" he smiled.

Junhui blushed and buried his head in his hands again. Ah, he had already imagined it then. Mingyu hadn't thought about it before, but perhaps Junhui had a more personal reason to not want Wonwoo and Minghao together.

"What's this really about, hm?" Mingyu leaned closer. "Are _you_ jealous?"

"N-no. Who would I be jealous of?" Junhui replied too stiffly to be believable.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you want to be with Minghao the way Wonwoo is." Mingyu said carefully.

Junhui looked at him with wide eyes. His expression told Mingyu more than his words ever could.

"I... I wouldn't..." he cleared his throat. "Minghao is my friend, above anything. I don't want him to feel used, that's all."

"Ah, is that it?" Mingyu decided to play along. He had been in Junhui's place before, and that gave him a deep insight as to how he must have been feeling. "You shouldn't worry about that, Minghao is fully aware that Wonwoo's emotionally taken." he reached to pat Junhui's thigh reassuringly.

"Is he really? Why doesn't he ever talk to me about his relationship with Wonwoo then? He used to tell me everything that was on his mind and I would always comfort him, but now he just chooses to blow off steam with quickies in bathrooms and unlocked bedrooms."

It was like a dam opened and Junhui couldn't keep his words back. There was so much distaste in his voice, Mingyu wondered for how long he had been bottling it up.

"If you're worried, have you tried to talk to him?" Mingyu asked.

It was fun being the mature, advise-giver in a conversation for once. Mingyu knew he wasn't always the most reliable or resourceful person, but he actually had experience in this field.

"I just did. I went to finally talk to him about all this but guess what? Your boyfriend was keeping him busy." Junhui crossed his hands around his body. "I just want my Minghao back." his voice was too close to sounding like a whine.

"Aw hyung, come on, you haven't lost him." Mingyu got up from his bed to sit next to the other.

Junhui huffed and looked away, even as Mingyu was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in a hug.

"I'm sure Minghao's feelings towards you haven't changed." he patted his hair. "Platonic or otherwise." he added pointedly.

"N-no, I told you it's not like that." Junhui blushed.

"And it will never be if you don't admit it. Trust me, I've been there." Mingyu chuckled. "And because Minghao is also my friend, believe me when I say that there probably is a reason he hesitates to tell you about his sex life, like he would have done with any other normal friend."

Junhui remained stiff for a bit longer as he obviously considered those words, before sighing deeply and hugging Mingyu back. He rested his chin on the taller's shoulder tiredly.

"I can't believe that out of everyone, you seem to have the best advice for this." he murmured.

"Right?" Mingyu smiled goofily. "See? I'm maturing. I'm evolving. I'm basically a love type Pokémon at this point."

Junhui giggled and pulled back. "Okay Luvdisc."

"Yes, you can call me that. It is quite fitting to this new, mature and responsible side of me." Mingyu said and lightly punched Junhui's shoulder.

Junhui laughed even more. Mingyu hadn’t known that stupid Pokémon references would be what made Junhui feel better in a situation like this, but hey, he wasn't picky. At least he had managed to lift his mood a bit.

"Say Mingyu..." Junhui said when he calmed down again. "If, hypothetically, not that it is actually happening, asking for a friend, _if_ I happened to have feelings for Minghao... What do I do?"

"I mean..." Mingyu scratched his chin in thought. "In my case, I made Wonwoo make out with another person while drunk before dragging him to my room and making him cum. But you do you, I guess." he shrugged.

Junhui physically flinched, but Mingyu felt no shame. He could never feel regretful for what had been a glorious start to such a deep relationship.

"You know, it may sound terrible when I put it like that, but this was actually what made us be open with each other from the start. Things could have gotten ugly if Wonwoo had continued messing around with Hao behind my back." he explained.

"Yeah, he just messes around with him in open now." Junhui cringed. "Would he allow you to do the same? Would he have been cool with you sleeping with someone else?"

Mingyu blinked at him once. "I... I don't know? I haven't felt the need to do anything like that yet, so we haven't talked about it."

Junhui's gaze softened. He smiled at Mingyu calmly and slowly run his fingers down his arm, almost making goosebumps appear on Mingyu's skin. His hand settled atop his own on the bed, their pinky fingers linking. Mingyu followed the movement with his eyes, before he turned back to look at Junhui's expression. His face looked too fond all of a sudden.

"Do you really need to ask him?" Junhui said sweetly.

"Uhh, yes hyung, I do." Mingyu replied, subtly disentangling their fingers.

Mingyu _really_ hadn't expected the conversation to take this turn. He was flattered with what Junhui was obviously suggesting. Junhui was so handsome, he could probably have anyone he wanted. But Mingyu was a taken man, and to his eyes, no one looked better than Wonwoo.

"Pity." Junhui sighed. "Imagine what a great conversation-starter this could have been. _Hey Hao, I hooked up with your fuck buddy's boyfriend, and oh, by the way, I love you_."

Silence spread after these words. It seemed like not even Junhui realised his confession initially, because he looked confused when Mingyu froze up. It didn't take long to replay what he had said in his mind, before his eyes widened and he looked away, cheeks burning red.

They were silent like this when the door of Mingyu's room opened suddenly, without even knocking. The person that came in had stopped being bothered by such trivial things when it came to Mingyu's room.

"Hey." Wonwoo greeted them, an easy smile on his face.

Before they could say anything though, Minghao came in behind him, eyes almost drooping from tiredness. They both looked calm, satisfied if not a bit ruffled, but there was no other indication that anything indecent has happened between them. Mingyu noticed how Junhui couldn't look up to meet their eyes.

"I knew you'd be here." Minghao didn't leave Junhui the option to not look at him anymore, as he crouched right in front of him. "Did you want to talk?" he asked tentatively, even though his voice was scratchy from exhaustion and... Mingyu kept himself from imagining anything else, especially as Wonwoo came and plopped right on his lap. He just wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in to kiss his neck, which earned him a content hum from his boyfriend.

"Junhui? You said it was important?" Minghao frowned from the floor, because for the life of him, Junhui couldn't say anything to him at the moment.

Wonwoo absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck and send him a questioning look. Mingyu only kissed his neck again as an answer, getting the other to melt a bit more on his lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Minghao placed his hand on Junhui's thigh.

Mingyu thought that Junhui might have flinched away at the contact, but quite the opposite happened. He sighed and brought his hand to rest atop Minghao's.

"It's okay, it's not important anymore. Mingyu helped me." he said.

"He did?" Minghao raised a disbelieving eyebrow, primarily directed at Mingyu. "Really?"

"Hey!" Mingyu kicked the other's foot. "I'm a very wise person when I want to be!" he defended himself.

"So you're saying that your normal stupidity is a choice?" Minghao snickered, earning another kick from Mingyu.

"A truly wise man doesn't rub his superiority in common people's faces." Wonwoo said to Minghao, brushing Mingyu's hair back lovingly.

"Ha!" Mingyu exclaimed triumphantly and planted a kiss on Wonwoo's cheek in appreciation. "My truly intelligent boyfriend just said that."

Minghao rolled his eyes. "He's just sweet talking you for a round two." he said, and this time, it was Wonwoo who kicked him.

Mingyu perked up at that. "Round two you say?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Wonwoo, suddenly not caring about the banter anymore.

"W-well..." Wonwoo blushed, causing both Mingyu and Minghao to chuckle fondly.

Mingyu genuinely felt so giddy watching his boyfriend shift on his lap uncomfortably, that he momentarily forgot there was someone in this room that was a lot more uncomfortable.

"I should leave you to it then." Junhui said curtly, flicking Minghao's hand away from his leg and hastily getting up.

"Hey, no wait!" Mingyu stood up behind him, but Junhui was already walking out the door. He didn't exactly slam it behind him, but he closed it a little more forcefully than normal. Both Minghao and Wonwoo turned to look back at Mingyu.

"What's wrong with him?" Minghao said, not able to fully mask the worry in his voice.

"It's not my place to-" Mingyu tried to say.

"The hell it isn't your place, tell me what I did to him!" Minghao interrupted him, voice getting more desperate.

Mingyu flinched at Minghao's harsh tone, but he wasn't really bothered by his rudeness. A fight was probably the last thing Minghao wanted to have with Junhui of all people, it was no wonder he was upset. Mingyu looked down at his hand that has come to rest on Wonwoo's thigh and bit his lip. Even though he understood where Minghao was coming from, he could not tell him what he had learned from Junhui.

"Go after him." Wonwoo said firmly. "What are you waiting for?"

Minghao made a face at him. "I don't know what to tell him okay? I know what he wants to talk about, and I just don't want to have to describe how I shove your dick down my throat, you know?"

"Very efficiently, just so you know." Wonwoo smirked.

"That's not the point." the corners of Minghao mouth couldn't help but lift a little. "Besides, I want him to find that out by himself." he winked.

"Jesus, is everything about sex between you two?" Mingyu said amusedly.

"Don't act surprised." Wonwoo playfully hit his shoulder. "Especially if you're still up for a second round." he said more quietly, right next to Mingyu's ear.

Mingyu was this close to just throw him on the bed and show him exactly how _up_ he was for a second round. But he was still mindful of the dejected look on Minghao's face, so he held himself back.

"I just wish Junhui was a bit more like you, Mingyu." Minghao sighed.

"If he was more like me, you wouldn't like him as much as you do." Mingyu said pointedly.

Minghao sighed again, deeper than before. "I hate it when you're right."

"You should really go talk to him Minghao." Mingyu said, _not_ because he wanted him out of the room already. "I promise you, he doesn't want to lose you as much as you don't want to lose him, if not more."

"Right. You're right." Minghao repeated, probably trying to convince himself.

Even though he still looked tired as hell, there was clear determination pooling in his eyes.

"I'll go to him right now." he clenched his fists.

"Good luck." Wonwoo called.

Minghao purposefully strode to him and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Wonwoo's hand immediately came up to cup his cheek, even as he was still sitting on Mingyu's lap. Mingyu's fingers trembled on his thigh. _Damn._ This was really happening right in front of him. He felt hotter just looking at these two.

Minghao abruptly pulled back and shot a smile at both of them. "For good luck." he said.

"Y-yeah. Go get him." Mingyu managed to stutter, before Wonwoo was finally pushing him down the bed. That kiss had really been the final straw for him.

Mingyu only vaguely heard Minghao's chuckle before the opening and closing of the door, as his face was being attacked by his boyfriend. Wonwoo was straddling him, thighs pinning Mingyu beneath him. Mingyu's palms quickly came to grab his ass and push him closer. He impatiently pressed a finger against his center, above his clothes, and Wonwoo groaned, pressing back against him.

"Are you prepared?" he mumbled.

"N-no. I wanted you to be the one to touch me there..." Wonwoo said and _shit_ , Mingyu didn't know why things like these always turned him on so much.

"Isn't Minghao good enough to top you love?" Mingyu smirked.

"S-shut up." Wonwoo whined.

"Nah, I don't think that's it." Mingyu said, brushing Wonwoo's hair behind his ear. He leaned up to kiss him behind that ear slowly, seductively. "Is Minghao too much of a tease?" he murmured. "You don't want him seeing you all vulnerable and submissive?" he thrust his hips upwards to press against Wonwoo's erection roughly.

"F-fuck, Gyu, what's gotten into you today?" Wonwoo cursed, a low moan leaving his lips.

Mingyu grabbed his thighs firmly and flipped them around. He didn't know what had gotten into him. All he knew was that he wanted Wonwoo pinned beneath him and moaning his name.

"I want to take care of you." he whispered, pressing hot kisses to the side of Wonwoo's neck. "I want to fuck you so good, make your body mine and fill you up."

"Shit." Wonwoo's hands came to tangle in Mingyu's hair.

"I want to have you cum on my fingers and tongue, I want to mess you up." Mingyu's hands started lifting Wonwoo's shirt off his body.

Wonwoo shivered where he touched him. He was already sensitive from before, and Mingyu reveled in how responsive he was. He dipped his head down and started pressing sensual kisses on his lower stomach, suggestive of what could follow. He made eye contact with him as the kisses and licks trailed upwards to his chest, not quite touching his nipples, but promising to make him squirm later. He completely slipped the shirt off Wonwoo's body and he brought his face centimeters away from Wonwoo's face, his breathing hard. Their lips were almost touching, but not quite.

"I'll make you feel good. Let me take you, baby." he said, voice gruff and low.

Wonwoo lips parted, his eyes heavy with want. "Fuck Gyu, take me." he finally gave in, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side to expose his neck to him.

Mingyu smirked as he dived in to bite him. No hickeys, but he had other ways to make Wonwoo tremble beneath him. Wonwoo's neck was already an angry red in some places, probably courtesy of Minghao, so Mingyu didn't bother to be gentle. Wonwoo had been waiting for him long enough.

As his mouth worked his neck, his hands dipped down to lower Wonwoo's pants. Wonwoo eagerly lifted his hips to help him take them off completely, his arms wrapping around Mingyu's neck.

"Mingyu..." he began saying, but the other shushed him with a kiss.

"Shh. I know. I'll give you what you want." he kissed him tenderly.

Wonwoo always spent his time with Minghao playing games, teasing each other, and frantically cumming too quickly, too rushed. Oh, Mingyu could just see Wonwoo pinned on Minghao's bed, begging for cock. He grunted at his own thoughts, the mental image sending heat to his groin.

But he wasn't Minghao. As much as he knew Wonwoo deeply enjoyed getting off like that sometimes, Mingyu wasn't going to make him beg for it. He knew what Wonwoo needed now and he was going to offer exactly that, slowly and patiently.

"I'll eat you out." he announced to Wonwoo, making his eyes widen slightly. The other made no comment, apart from subtly parting his legs even more, all too eager to make things easier for Mingyu.

The only reason Mingyu said what he was going to do out loud was to make Wonwoo anticipate it and crave it more. Wonwoo squirmed underneath him as he slowly kissed his way down his navel, images of what was going to happen to him probably already filling his head. Mingyu didn't stop to teasingly lick the head of his cock, or suck bruises to his thighs, the only place he was allowed to mark him. Wonwoo was watching him intently, expectantly, so Mingyu parted his ass cheeks with his hands and licked a long stripe over his hole.

Wonwoo let out a squeaky sound and brought his fingers to his mouth to muffle any others that would follow. Mingyu licked him again, slower this time. He let his tongue travel from the edge of his hole to his perineum and back again. Wonwoo's muscles flexed as he licked over his entrance. The more Mingyu licked him, the harder he bit his fingers, body tensing and relaxing quickly.

When Mingyu realized the other was at his limit and he was going to ask for more, he focused on applying more pressure on his twitching hole. He gently probed at it as his lips sucked around it, and Wonwoo's hand wasn't enough to muffle his whine.

"Ah, Gyu, like this..." he said as his eyes fluttered shut.

Mingyu did exactly as asked. He slowly moved his tongue against Wonwoo's entrance, inching deeper and deeper with every lick. He was opening him up bit by bit, giving him time to feel every little stretch. When his tongue finally breached him, Wonwoo brought his other hand on his face as whimpers left his lips. Mingyu thrusted in and out steadily, building a rhythm that was only interrupted to lick long stripes over Wonwoo's entrance soothingly.

"Ah Mingyu, you're so good, ah!" Wonwoo's legs were trembling on each side of Mingyu's face. He was still biting his own fingers to muffle his voice, and his other arm was draped in front of his eyes.

Mingyu knew he could make Wonwoo cum like this, if he tried hard enough. But that was not what Wonwoo wanted, not really. So he licked inside him a few more times, trying to get as deep as possible, before he drew back long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed, kissing the other's hip in the process. Wonwoo lifted his arm above his head enough to look at him and it was almost overwhelming how much desire his eyes held as he looked at him, his breaths coming out ragged.

"You're damn beautiful." Mingyu told him, shaking his own head a little to try and snap out of it. He could spend ages looking at Wonwoo's face like this, especially as he gave him a tiny smile at the praise.

Mingyu leaned back between his legs, but instead of diving back at his entrance, he placed his lips at the bottom of his balls and sucked gently.

Wonwoo let out another high-pitched sound, legs dropping to give Mingyu as much space as possible. Mingyu poured lube in his fingers and rubbed them together, to warm it up. He let go of Wonwoo's balls and planted wet kisses all around them until he reached the base of his cock.

Wonwoo was so, _so_ hard. If he was with Minghao, Mingyu was certain he would be complaining for the other to hurry up and do more, and if Minghao was in the mood he would most certainly make him beg for it. But Wonwoo never complained like that with him. He had no reason to. He trusted Mingyu to make him feel the best he could, so he took everything he had to give.

There was a reason after all he only ever let _him_ fuck him, Mingyu thought with pride.

Mingyu touched Wonwoo's entrance with a lubed finger and gently rubbed it against him to spread the liquid, poking, but not entering.

Wonwoo's back arched as he let out a whimper and Mingyu took the opportunity to take the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Ah, Gyu..." Wonwoo's arm was back over his eyes, but his other hand had lowered to his side to grip at the sheets.

Mingyu lazily licked at his slit as his finger finally pushed in, slowly but firmly.

"Ah, ah, fuck, I won't last long like this!" Wonwoo whined again.

Mingyu loved to hear that. He could make Wonwoo last longer if he wished, keep him hard at least until he was inside him, but he loved to have him on edge.

He thrusted his finger inside him, getting a bit deeper every three thrusts or so. With all that lube and care he put not to hurt him, Mingyu knew the stretch was not uncomfortable, but he still played with Wonwoo's dick inside his mouth to distract him. He bobbed his head up and down at random times, and slid his tongue all over to make him wet.

When Mingyu eased his whole finger inside the other, he gently patted at the tight walls around him to find that special spot.

"You know what I'm searching for?" he let go of Wonwoo's cock to smirk at him.

Wonwoo groaned and bucked his hips up, making Mingyu's finger slide deeper in him. Oh, the anticipation was going to _kill_ him. Mingyu let his finger stay still for a while as Wonwoo kept bucking his hips against him in different angles, searching for his sweet spot himself.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Mingyu felt his mouth watering at the vulgar sight of his finger disappearing inside the other's tight body.

He still didn't want to make Wonwoo beg for it though. He stopped him from moving by placing a firm hand on his hip. He thrusted his finger inside him a few times to sate him and get him to relax, before he stilled inside him once again and crooked it upwards.

"Ah!" Wonwoo moaned, his whole body trembling. "There baby, there..." he mumbled, but Mingyu didn't need to be told twice.

He rubbed at the little bundle of nerves gently, every small movement making an entire sentence worth of moans slip out of Wonwoo's mouth.

"Yes, yes right there, fuck, touch me there, yes..."

Wonwoo probably had no idea he was being so vocal. He was loosening up significantly as Mingyu toyed with his prostate. It was a damn sight watching Wonwoo come completely undone with just one finger and a few well aimed thrusts and rubs.

Mingyu wanted to fuck him. He wanted to replace that finger with his cock, he wanted to stretch him and fill him up. He wanted to make him moan because of how good he was being fucked.

He let out a shaky breath and pressed his forehead on Wonwoo stomach. He took deep breaths to try and control himself, as he kept fingering Wonwoo closer to his orgasm. The slide of his finger inside him was so easy. The only reason he wasn't adding more already was because he knew that Wonwoo was still enjoying this, and he wanted to prolong his pleasure for as long as possible. But those sounds he was making…

Mingyu closed his eyes and gulped down the saliva that had gathered at his mouth. Wonwoo's muscles were constricting beneath him, and he could practically feel his messed-up breaths. His moans were turning more and more subdued, more blissed out, so before he had the chance to calm down, Mingyu added another finger.

Wonwoo let out a choked sound and briefly clenched around him, and Mingyu couldn't help but imagine how delicious that clench was going to feel on his aching cock. He let out a low grunt and wetted his lips as he brought his second finger to join the first in massaging Wonwoo's prostate.

Mingyu was losing his composure, along with the control he had over himself. Wonwoo sounded so needy. Mingyu could only focus on the absolutely pornographic sounds he was making as he crooked his fingers inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead on every time. His other hand travelled down his own pants to palm himself above the fabric. He needed some kind of friction, and Wonwoo was too out of it to help him. He cupped the head of his cock above his pants and made slow circular motions. He made the same circular motions with his finger inside the other, and Wonwoo cried out and both his hands came to grab Mingyu's hair.

"Mingyu I'm close, I'm close, I'm-"

"I know, I know." Mingyu muffled his own moans by pressing his face on Wonwoo's navel, kissing him lightly there. "Can you take a third finger?" his voice almost broke with lust.

"No way, I'll cum. No, no, I just want you." Wonwoo said desperately.

 _Thank God_ , Mingyu thought. He lifted his head up to look at the mess he had made of Wonwoo. Wonwoo's eyes were glistening, his chest heaving. His cock was an angry red colour, dripping pre-cum on his skin. His legs were stretched open in a lewd way, giving Mingyu a tantalizing view of his balls and his hole, currently stretching around his fingers. His dick twitched.

"This is going to be fast..." Mingyu muttered, filing the image in his brain for later fap material.

A throaty chuckle managed to find its way past Wonwoo's lips, but it was cut short as Mingyu pulled his fingers out of him, making sure to press against his walls intensely one last time.

He quickly shed his clothes to the floor and opened the same drawer from before for a condom. He tossed it to Wonwoo as he climbed over him again.

"Put it on me baby." he smiled, brushing a strand of hair that was falling in front of the other's eyes behind his ear.

Wonwoo barely managed to rip the plastic open with his trembling fingers. Mingyu leaned down to kiss his lips to muffle the moan he wanted to make at finally having Wonwoo's hand on his cock as he slid the condom on him.

Wonwoo even grabbed the lube bottle and poured some right on Mingyu's dick, all the while kissing him. After he was done, he brought his hands to cup Mingyu's cheeks softly and pushed him back a bit.

"I'm ready. Take me." he whispered, looking right into Mingyu's eyes.

He somehow managed to make those words sound so much more intimate than all the moans and whines that had left his lips before. Mingyu felt like someone has punched the air out of him. Wonwoo trusted him with this, Wonwoo wanted him, Wonwoo _loved_ him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, love." Mingyu said, positioning himself right on Wonwoo's entrance.

"You always do." Wonwoo smiled comfortably, body scorching hot and eyes closing in anticipation.

Mingyu began pressing into him without a warning. They both grunted at the tight fit, Mingyu really fighting himself to go slow. He started with swallow thrusts, just breaching Wonwoo with the head of his cock before pulling back. Wonwoo loved being opened up slowly and deeply, he loved to feel like every nerve in his body was being grazed before Mingyu went in deeper. So, like he had done with his fingers, Mingyu thrusted inside him deeper and deeper each time, trying to ignore the pleasured sounds Wonwoo was making to keep his sanity. Those silent, breathless "ah, ah"s were all the sounds Wonwoo could make anyway. Mingyu was certain that he must have been feeling a certain burn as he was slowly being filled, but there was no sign on Wonwoo's face that he wasn't enjoying it. Still, without breaking the rhythm he had set with his hips, he reached down and loosely wrapped his fingers around Wonwoo's dick.

"Ah, Mingyu no, I'm going to- mmph!" Wonwoo's protests were silenced by Mingyu crashing their lips together. He began moving his hand up and down in rhythm with his thrusts, and Wonwoo was moaning right onto his mouth, his hips bucking up helplessly. Mingyu wasn't going to let him come, not yet. He just wanted to hold him right above the edge. He wanted him to be a few tugs away from spilling over as he fucked into him. Mingyu wasn't going to last long anyway, so might as well make it worthwhile.

With one final thrust, he was finally fully sheathed inside Wonwoo. He gasped when he felt Wonwoo's walls envelope him wholly. This was too much for him. He had to stay still inside him fro a moment to not cum on the spot.

"Shit, shit." he muttered, pressing his face on Wonwoo's neck and taking deep breaths.

But Wonwoo wasn't having it. It was all Mingyu's fault, he was the one who had made him all desperate before, so he should have expected it when Wonwoo bucked his hips up, urging him on with needy moans.

"Shit, shit..." Mingyu kept cursing as he continued fucking into him, holding his release back with sheer determination.

He had to find Wonwoo's sweet spot first.

"Mingyu, Mingyu, I'm gonna- ah!" Wonwoo let out a squeak as Mingyu's fingers wrapped around his base, holding his much-needed release back.

"Ah!" Wonwoo cried out, nails digging into Mingyu's back painfully as thrust after thrust should be sending him over the edge, but didn't because Mingyu was holding him back.

"A-ah, ah, M-Mingyu!" Wonwoo sobbed, wrapping his legs around Mingyu's waist desperately.

That did it. Mingyu found the angle he was searching for.

"AH!" Wonwoo threw his head back, clenching hard around him.

Mingyu thrust against his prostate once. Twice. Thrice. And then he let go of his cock.

Wonwoo's voice came out as a sob as he violently came between their chest. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck and squeezed him tightly. His legs didn't unwrap from around his waist either, desperately keeping him inside him as wave after wave of his orgasm hit.

Mingyu could only weakly move his hips around, but every miniscule nudge against Wonwoo's sweet spot was enough to have him moaning all over again.

Mingyu felt something wet on his cheek then, and he realized that it was tears. Tears coming from Wonwoo's eyes.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" he pulled back, a bit alarmed.

"Y-yes." Wonwoo said weakly. "Want... Want you to finish inside me..."

His voice was an absolute wreck. It was almost incoherent between his harsh breathing and his sobs, but it still did its magic. The moment Mingyu relaxed, it was like his orgasm was waiting to happen. It barely took any thrusts to release his load in the condom. Wonwoo stroked his hair through it, probably in an attempt to ground them both. There were still tears streaming down his face from the intensity of his own orgasm.

When Mingyu was done, he sighed and bumped his forehead to Wonwoo's.

"Happy?" he asked simply, wiping a stray tear away from his cheekbone.

Wonwoo nodded.

"Did you like it?" Mingyu asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to see Wonwoo admitting it.

Indeed, Wonwoo nodded more vigorously than before, and Mingyu pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. _He_ did that. He rendered him unable to use words, he made him cry in pleasure.

"I love you." he whispered in front of Wonwoo's lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much, I think I'm drunk with it."

Wonwoo responded by pressing their lips together softly. _I love you too_.

~~~

Minghao kicked Junhui’s door open.

“I can stop screwing around with Wonwoo if you give me a good reason to.” he said before the other could even breathe.

Junhui’s head whipped to the door with a shocked expression. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hear a scream coming from europe, that's me, buried in a hole and trying to find the willpower to post this. If you're reading this, I MADE IT.
> 
> Also, for anyone interested, I'm writing a long meanie witch au and I'm posting a chapter every five days.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
